Stalker
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Hyuuga Neji has the seemingly perfect life, Student Body President, popular, wealthy, and good looking. Though something is off. He has a stalker. AU High School fic NejiGaara
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all like this new story I am writing. Please enjoy and remember to review!

**Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Language (I think), Violence, **No animals were killed in the making of this story! So don't flame me if you don't like what Gaara does! I'm warning you now. Animals are killed in this story. Don't like don't read. **And sexual stuff I think.

This story is for **Corvin** my awesome friend who writes way better than I. You should go read her stories. Some of the things Gaara does in this story belong to her, if you wonder what they are just ask in a review.

Disclaimer stuff: I don't own Naruto! Or the song I use here is info on it: Lyrics and melody by Ronnie Winter, Song: Face Down, Preformed by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Chapter One**

Hyuuga Neji was a boy who usually kept his temper from rising, but some things he couldn't help but become very enraged about. For example, someone stealing his hair brush. There was no way he could ever leave his house, let alone room, with bed head! Glaring at the mirror with his pale eyes he saw his usually neat and perfectly groomed brown hair frizzy and messed up. Feeling the anger well up in his stomach he grabbed his cell phone and punched in some numbers before setting it against his ear and becoming increasingly annoyed by every ring that meant his call was going unanswered for.

"Hello?" Questioned a tired and confused voice from the other line.

"Sasuke," Neji hissed between clenched teeth. "Where is my hair brush?"

"Neji, why would I know where _your _hair brush is?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"It is missing, and until it's found I'm blaming you for its disappearance."

"What?" Sasuke said gaping although the Hyuuga couldn't see it. "How is it my fault?"

"It's always your fault," Neji said simply before hanging up and throwing his phone across the room. He glanced around and decided that a shower would help his situation a little and undressed before walking into the shower stall. The warm water rushing over him felt good against his skin on the cold morning and his anger receded slowly. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and slipped it around his waist walking out into his bedroom.

His room wasn't boring, but was on the plain side. It had simple white walls and wood floors. The sheets and comforter on his bed were also white. His desk and dresser were also wooden but intricately designed and had a beautiful finish on them. A laptop sat on the desk along with an Ipod and keys belonging to his car, the house, and Sasuke's house. The reason for having the last key was for when he needed Sasuke and the black haired boy refused to leave his house always complaining that four in the morning was still way too early even for morning people like himself. A television was inside the wall across from the white couch. The only furniture the Hyuuga had that was not white, was the black swivel chair in front of his desk, he had been upset when he hadn't found a white one he had liked.

Dressing in some dark blue designer jeans and a silk white dress shirt the brown haired boy wrapped his hair in the white towel before leaving and walking across the hall to his cousin Hinata's room. Opening the door without knocking he was not the least bit surprised to find the shy girl already dressed and awake. She smiled slightly at him and spoke quietly.

"Is there something you needed?" She managed to say without stuttering because she knew it annoyed Neji.

"I need your hair brush," Neji said simply with a tone that said he wanted her to go get it for him.

"Oh," Was all she said before walking into her bathroom and coming out with a brush. Her short purple hair fell forward to hide her face as she handed the brush to her cousin. "Here."

"Thank you," Neji said nodding slightly before leaving the room.

"Your welcome…" Hinata called out uselessly. She sighed before going back to the book she had been reading.

Neji walked back into his room and into the bathroom before tossing the towel off his head and grimacing as he pulled every single hair that was in the brush out before running it through his wet locks. Soon his hair was back to its usual perfection and he tied the long hair into a low ponytail. Looking at himself appreciatively in the mirror he smirked knowing how good he looked.

Leaving his room again, this time with his keys, cell phone, and Hinata's hair brush, he walked to Hinata's door opened it tossing her the brush before walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Pouring some of the hot pre-made coffee into a clean mug he sat at one of the many empty seats at the table. Most of the Hyuuga's had already eaten breakfast and were long gone. They were all early to rise usually waking up around three to four in the morning. Though none needed to it was just a habit that they had gotten into. Glancing at the clock he saw it was already five AM and he sneered causing his face to contort in an unflattering way seeing how much time he had wasted. Deciding he had no time for breakfast he slid on some shoes and grabbed his white messenger bag carrying his schoolbooks before walking out the door to his car. Even though he was only sixteen his family had seen it fit for him to have a Royals Royce and so he accepted the car for his sixteenth birthday not unused to his family giving him expensive things. After all they were rich, considering they were almost as rich as the Uchiha's, the richest family in the country. This had only contributed slightly to his ego. Most coming from the constant worship he received at school and the fact that he was more popular than Uchiha Sasuke, whom he considered his rival in social status although the other boy could care less not enjoying, being fawned over.

He drove on the almost dead roads to the Uchiha estate liking the silence that greeted his ears, it was welcome for soon he would have to listen to the screeching of girls who claimed to be in _love _with him. He could care less for he had no interest in them and their superficial love. They only wanted him for his money and looks. That and although no one but Hinata and Sasuke knew Neji was gay. It was hard to tell though by just looking at and observing him, because he never showed interest in any one at all. He turned into the long drive way leading up to a mansion much like his own, before stopping and flipping open his cell phone. It started ringing and he waited two rings before it was answered on the other end.

"Neji, why are you here so early?" Sasuke questioned. Usually the Hyuuga only arrived at six thirty leaving them an extra hour and a half before school began to do their duties as student body president and vice-president, Sasuke of course being the vice-president seeing as he hadn't wanted to run anyway but his fan girls filled out an application and turned it in for him.

"We need to talk," Neji said seriously and growing irritated at being questioned.

"About?" Sasuke prompted oblivious to the other's irritation.

"You stealing my stuff," Neji said tightly.

"I have never taken anything from you! Why would I steal your hair brush?" Sasuke yelled into the phone angry at being falsely accused.

"I don't know. Which is why I'm asking!"

"I didn't take it!"

"Well until we find it I am holding you responsible for it," Neji said promptly hanging up. A few minutes later Sasuke emerged from his home dressed all in black dress clothes. "Why are you dressed up?" Neji asked as the younger Uchiha opened the door and slid inside.

"Should you really be talking?"

"Just answer my question Sasuke," Neji said glaring at him before starting the car and leaving the estate.

"In case you forgot we have to go over to our sister school today, Aizu High School and the principal said to look nice."

"Don't I always?" Neji asked dryly.

Sasuke just silently nodded his head once in order to please the Hyuuga lest he wanted them to get in an accident that would only kill him and leave his best friend unscathed.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"To the store."

"They aren't open yet," Sasuke said tired and annoyed at being pushed around.

"Oh they will be open unless they want to be destroyed," Neji said with a smirk on his face remembering the call he had made to the designer store threatening them to be open by six or else they would be facing bankruptcy. He turned into the parking lot and parked near the front since almost no cars were there. Getting out he walked up to the doors of the large and expensive looking store hearing Sasuke trailing behind him. Looking at his watch he saw it was one minute before six he stood there staring at the time until he heard the doors open before him exactly at six. He smirked in satisfactory as Sasuke scowled following him into the store.

Neji quickly found the isle he wanted and walked down it examining all they had to offer. Finally deciding on a white one he tossed it to Sasuke.

"You are paying for it," Neji began and once seeing Sasuke's confused face he elaborated. "You are being held responsible. There for you are replacing it."

"But I didn't take it Hyuuga," Sasuke said glaring.

"Then you better find out who did," Neji said returning the glare and walking past the pale boy.

"Don't worry I will," Sasuke muttered to himself in anger. "And they will pay."

After buying the brush for Neji they went back out to the car slamming the door Sasuke only received a glare as the other boy drove off to their school.

Keio High School was a top notch school for the rich and intelligent. You had to be incredibly smart or incredibly rich to get in. Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke fit both those standards. They basically ruled the school and hardly any defied them and when they were defied that person would mysteriously have to move to a different country for unknown reasons. Sasuke and Neji were as close to perfection as anyone could be according to all that went to the school. All the floors were white marble and the walls expensive wood. It was a large square building that had three floors and a courtyard in the middle that had a beautiful garden that was well kept and benches and tables strategically set up in a design. The building was just amazing and the teachers were just as great. All had graduated from outstanding universities and were some of the best in the nation. All in all it was an excellent school.

They entered the building and went about their student council business.

Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara

Sabaku Gaara stared at the mirror before him. Inspecting his artwork critically. Nodding he agreed to himself that his eyeliner had been down in the utmost perfection. Yes he considered applying eyeliner an art. He didn't care about anything as long as his eyeliner was perfect. His bright crimson hair complemented his green eyes well while they both contrasted greatly to his pale skin. Touching his tattoo, located on his forehead, he thought of the one he loved. Smiling in a psychotic way he left the bathroom and walked into his own room opening the closet door he walked inside. In the very back of the rather large closet was a shrine. Odd objects like a pencil, an old coffee cup, and a brush were on it. A picture of a handsome boy surrounded by people and blurred sat in the frame on it. He gently touched the picture before tracing over all the other things on the shrine. His hand stopped on his most recent addiction, a white hairbrush that had long brown hairs still in it.

He smiled before glancing at the photo and frowning, he needed a better one. But how would he get one?

Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara

Neji frowned trying to ignore the talking girl next to him. She just wouldn't shut up. He was wondering if glaring at her and not speaking wasn't getting through to her that he was not interested.

"So Neji-kun I was thinking we could hang out at my house this Friday. What do you think?" A girl with brown hair in two Chinese style buns asked.

"TenTen," Neji hissed out losing his patience.

"Yes?" TenTen said smiling in a cute way thinking Neji was going to say yes.

"Shut up, you're annoying," With that said the Hyuuga went back to the book he had been trying to read before she had started her never ending chatter.

"WHAT!" She yelled standing up, anger heavily present in her brown eyes. "How dare you say that to me! I am your equal!" TenTen was the little angel honor student of the school. Well liked by all and kind to everyone, always fair and helpful. Though it was just her façade. She had planned her whole life since she had first seen Neji and heard of his wealth and status that she had to marry him. After all the only reason she was in all those stupid clubs and did all those extra curricular activities was to meet up to the standards that were required to be the Hyuuga's wife. She had decided what the standards were however.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet," Neji began turning his piercing gaze upon the girl. "No one in this school is even worthy of my attention, except for Sasuke."

Sasuke let his head drop onto his desk. This was bad. _Does Neji ever think of how it sounds when he says that? Now they are all going to think something is going on between us._

"Oh my gosh! You're gay!" TenTen shrieked.

"I never said that," Neji said wondering how she had thought of that.

"There is nothing between us other than friendship!" Sasuke yelled hoping to stop the rumors before they began.

"Look he's already denying it! It must be true!" Sai yelled. Sasuke glared at his cousin, Sai knew they were only friends. Oh would Sasuke get his revenge. The boy just smiled happily and helped add stuff to the rumors that had begun to be created.

While Sasuke brooded over how his life was ending, Neji continued to read his book not caring what the others were saying. After all if he didn't like something someone said he'd just have to say so and they'd never speak again.

"Yo," Came the voice of a tall silver-haired man walking into the classroom.

The class was not surprised in the least for Hatake Kakashi was known for being late. The one time he had ever been on time was when someone set his alarm clock ahead an hour. His black eyes stared lazily looked over the class seeing that all were present he sat at his desk.

"All of you read from the beginning of your texts until the end of class and answer the questions at the end of each chapter. At the end of the week you should be finished with the whole book along with the questions. Then there will be a test on the whole unit. Hyuuga, Uchiha, you may leave now to your trip to Aizu High School. I presume you have already completed my assignment?"

"Of course," Neji answered for him and Sasuke before dragging his brooding friend with him to his car. He heard the class groan at the amount of work they had been assigned.

"You enjoy tormenting me don't you?" Sasuke asked still obsessing over the rumors.

"If you don't like it then don't leave yourself so open for me to find things to torment you about," Neji said getting in the driver's seat of his car ending the conversation as Sasuke climbed in as well. Turning on the radio a song began playing and neither spoke.

_"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down _

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has

Face down in the dirt she says  
This doesn't hurt she says  
I finally had enough

_Face down in the dirt she says  
This doesn't hurt she says  
I finally had enough _

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
Its coming round again

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found _

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says  
This doesn't hurt she says  
I finally had enough"

The song ended and the DJ started talking before commercials came on.

"You listen to music other than classical?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, most of the time the music is just a front I'm putting up to keep up my image."

"No offence, but you are shallow."

"I'm well aware of that Sasuke. There is no need for you to point it out."

Silence settled over them and Sasuke tried once more at conversation.

"Did you like that song?"

"The lyrics were good, but the sound was commercial. Just too similar to many other bands, and they were too boy band for my taste."

"You are harsh," Sasuke said.

"No, I'm just honest," The Hyuuga, said smirking as he turned into the parking lot of Aizu High School.

Aizu was a normal looking high school. It had three floors and was a rectangular building; the building was faded from the sun and the years that had gone past. There were trees here and there along with patches of grass, but there was no sign of any nature other than that. It was surrounded by many buildings making it blend in and wouldn't look like a school if it wasn't crowded with kids.

Neji and Sasuke walked up the concrete walkway and pushed open the aged doors walking into what they assumed to be the main office. A counter went across the length of the room with a few computers on it and a woman sitting behind one. Chairs were lined against the opposite wall

"Excuse me," Neji said politely knocking on the door before entering.

"Yes? Oh you must be the two students from Keio, welcome!" Said a woman with dark blue hair in two long braids, glancing up at them. "My name is Hayakawa Ryoko, I'm the vice-principal of this school."

Neji just smiled politely while Sasuke looked around obviously bored, though both were thinking the same thing. _Why is their secretary also the vice-principal?_

"Well, we'd have liked to have you meet with our own Class president and Vice Class president, but there was an accident and they aren't able to be at school today."

"Then why didn't you cancel?" Questioned Neji raising an eyebrow and thinking of how coming here had wasted his time.

"We decided to just have you meet with the top two students of our school, although they might bring Naruto along," Ryoko said glaring when she mentioned the name 'Naruto'.

"I guess that is acceptable Hayakawa-san," Neji said remembering his manners and how he was supposed to make a good impression.

"Oh and here they are," She said smiling as three students walked in from a door on the opposite side Sasuke and Neji had entered.

One was a red head with green eyes surrounded by a thick layer of eyeliner. His clothes consisted of black jeans that were a size to big for him, a tight black long sleeve shirt, and a red hoodie that had been cut in two down the front. Combat boots finished him off as he walked over his face expressionless.

The second was a girl with long black hair and piercing gray eyes. A smiled played upon her lips that didn't reflect in her eyes. Old fitted jeans with a hole in the knee on one leg and a dark blue shirt were her outfit. Black tennis shoes sported her feet and she introduced herself and the others.

"I'm Kikukawa Kyoko and these other two are Sabaku Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto."

The last was an energetic blond with expressive blue eyes and a large goofy smile on his face. His shirt was an obnoxious shade of orange and regular jeans completed his appearance. Orange converse covered his feet as he began talking.

"Why are these guys here?"

"The question is why are you here!" Ryoko yelled at the blond.

"You never said I couldn't come!" He shouted back.

"Would you have listened if I had told you not to!"

"Maybe! You never know!"

"No I do know! I have told you not to do stuff two thousand eight hundred and seventy three times this year and not once have you listened!"

"Wow that is a lot. Wait… Why do you keep count?" Naruto yelled.

"Because I can!"

As the two continued arguing the other four quickly introduced themselves.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sabaku Gaara."

Kyoko watched with an amused face as the boys just stared evenly at each other.

"So?" Kyoko said trying to start a conversation. "Would you like a tour?"

Neji nodded and soon they all filed out of the office with Naruto close behind.

"Hey don't just leave me there!"

"Then don't just stand around there all day," Kyoko said. "Or if it's really that hard for you to follow us then we could always hold your hand."

"No thanks. I'm not stupid."

"Sure you aren't dobe," Sasuke said getting annoyed by the blonde's loud voice.

"What did you just say?" Naruto shouted back.

"He's not only stupid he's deaf too," Sasuke said smirking at the reaction the other boy was giving him.

"Sasuke stop flirting," Neji began. "Don't you already have enough to worry about?"

"Those rumors are not my fault. You are the one who just had to go and say that without explaining!"

"If you hadn't gotten so upset and just said that it wasn't true calmly they wouldn't have reacted in such a way."

"Hyuuga," Gaara said catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember me?" Gaara asked looking over at the brown haired boy.

"No, should I?"

"Never mind then…"

"Ouch, that's harsh," Kyoko, said wincing.

"Wait then is he-" Kyoko's hands covering his mouth abruptly cut off Naruto.

"You really are stupid if you plan on finishing your sentence."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and Kyoko removed her hands.

"Naruto, don't ever say anything about that," Gaara said coldly glaring at the blond.

"What are you three talking about?" Neji questioned.

"Nothing," All three replied.

Neji not really caring to begin with immediately forgot about it while Sasuke being the brooding boy he was decided to go into deep thought about it.

Gaara may have been calm and collected on the outside but inside from the moment he had seen Neji his mind was racing. _It's really him! I know he lives in this city, but there are so many schools! I should have known Neji would go to an elite school like Keio though. I can't believe he doesn't remember me! How could he forget me so easily! It's that Uchiha isn't it? He stole Neji from me. _His eyes hardened into a glare and for the whole tour as Kyoko explained everything to them Gaara glared at Sasuke and ignored all questions directed at him unless Neji was the one who asked them.

"Sabaku-kun, how did you manage to get the top grades, if you don't mind my asking," Neji asked having been wondering how a boy like Gaara managed to get the top scores in his school.

"I'm an insomniac so I never sleep. I just stay up and study," Gaara said. The questioning continued as Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight arguing about the color orange.

Kyoko watched amused at the two pairs of boys talking. She then grinned widely.

"I see you guys are getting along quite well, though is it appropriate to flirt during a school tour Gaara? Naruto?"

"I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH THAT BASTARD!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger in accusation at Sasuke.

"Tch, Kyoko we are talking not flirting," Gaara said looking at the girl evenly.

"But you never talk to people you just meet and answer them honestly without making snide remarks and making them appear to be fools," Kyoko said her eyes glittering with mischief.

"Kyoko," Gaara warned.

"Fine, but Naruto was flirting with Sasuke."

"Of course, it's obvious," Gaara said only sparing a slight glance at Sasuke and Naruto before looking back at Neji. The Hyuuga was definitely different somehow.

"I AM NOT!"

"We are not flirting, well at least I'm not," Sasuke said coolly.

"Sasuke you never say more than a sentence to a person before ignoring them completely," Neji said smirking triumphantly at blowing Sasuke's cover.

"Yes, but they didn't know that," Sasuke managed to say through clenched teeth.

"So? Should I care? It's your own fault."

"Why is it always my fault?" Sasuke's eyebrow began twitching and Neji only stood there staring at the Uchiha.

"Because I said so."

Sasuke growled in frustration and stomped off. Kyoko and Naruto hurried after him in order to make sure he wouldn't get lost in the building.

"So?" Neji prompted after a minute of silence between the two.

"Do you really not remember me?" Gaara asked.

"No, I didn't have any idea you existed before I came here today."

Gaara kept a straight face and began walking once more. Inside he was furious. _How dare he forget me! After all I've done! He promised me! He can't be with that Uchiha. He's mine. _Gaara's eyes darkened for a moment before going back to their blank look. He couldn't let the Hyuuga know how angry he was.

"Did I know you? I was in a car accident and had amnesia. I still don't remember some things about my past. Though if something were to jog my memory I'd probably remember. What was I to you?" Neji questioned slightly interested.

"You were my childhood friend, my only friend."

"I was your… friend?" Neji asked. He had been told that he had no close friends as a child. Why would his family lie to him?

"Yes, you were," Gaara said. "Anyway the tour is over, you can leave."

Only then did Neji notice he was back at the entrance of the school.

"It was…nice to meet you Sabaku-kun," Neji said politely.

"Gaara."

"What?"

"Call me Gaara, after all I still consider you my friend," Gaara said smirking slightly.

"Okay, Gaara," Something felt familiar from saying the name. "I'll see you around." He then proceeded to walk down the steps to his car where the black haired boy stood waiting.

"Sooner than you think."

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"Nothing," Gaara said walking back into the building.

Neji shrugged and walked over to his car.

"It's about time, we might be late now," Sasuke said getting into the car.

"It's your fault. You had to be a drama queen and run off like that."

"I was at the car before you!"

"It would have saved time had we stuck together," Neji said simply as he started the car and drove off to his own school.

Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara

Gaara leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

"Wow, you never mentioned how hot Neji was," Kyoko said coming out of the main office with Naruto right behind her.

"You also didn't mention his bastard friend," Naruto said still pouting over being teased and flirted with by a guy.

"It is none of your business," Gaara said pushing past them.

"None of our business? None? At all? Even after all these years we've listened and helped you obsess over him and he's not our business?" Kyoko asked slightly irritated.

"He's…different…" Gaara murmured.

"Is that good or bad?" Kyoko said.

"I'm not sure yet," Gaara said beginning to walk away.

"Well people change, even you've changed since we met you."

"I know," Gaara said becoming annoyed by the girl. She was making too much sense for his liking.

"You should give the new Neji a chance. You might come to find you like him even more than the old Neji."

"I didn't mean he changed in that way. He's just…a lot more attractive…"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that he's just gotten hotter and sexier? He's still the same personality wise?" Kyoko asked in disbelief.

Gaara just nodded and continued walking.

"Now way! That is too weird!"

Suddenly he stopped walking and Kyoko curiously stood there waiting for a reaction.

"Uchiha Sasuke, he is my competition."

"Oh really?" Kyoko said now getting really interested.

"He is too close to my Neji."

"So Neji belongs to you?"

"Yes," Gaara said glaring into the gray eyes glaring right back into his own green ones.

"Is it obvious that I'm gay?" Naruto asked clueless to the conversation he had interrupted.

"YES!" They both yelled angry at being stopped.

"What? I was just asking. No need to yell," Naruto said pouting.

"YOU THREE! GET TO CLASS!" Ryoko yelled from the office door. "IF I SEE YOU SKIPPING AGAIN EXPECT A WEEK OF DETENTION!"

All three went to their class without speaking. Even Gaara didn't dare threaten their vice principal. She knew things about them even they didn't know. No one wanted to be on her bad side.

Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara

"So, how are we going to go about 'Operation make Neji fall in love with Gaara and stop being Sasuke's boyfriend because he is a bastard and boyfriend stealer'? And can we change the name it's really long," Kyoko complained not wanting to have to write that all on her notebook. They were all at her house lounging in the large living room.

"Hey I came up with it!" Naruto yelled. "Are you saying it's bad?"

"No. I'm just saying it's too long!" Kyoko yelled back.

"Operation make Neji Gaara's no matter what," Gaara said suddenly.

"Okay, it's shorter and doesn't include Naruto's lover boy Uchiha," Kyoko said snickering.

"I DO NOT LOVE THAT BASTARD!" Naruto yelled before stuffing ramen in his mouth.

"Someone is in denial," Kyoko said. "Anyway, what's the plan boss man?" Kyoko leaned back into the chair growing steadily bored of the lazy atmosphere.

"I need a new picture of him."

"Umm, so are we going to go ask him for one?

"No," Gaara said smirking. "We are going to steal one."

"No! No way! We almost got caught last time and _I _had to flirt with that one guy to get him to let me into the house so I could unlock the door for you, so you could find Neji's room and steal his hairbrush. Never again, I hope you realize that I know have to go on a date on Friday and then tell some stranger that I just want to be friends."

"I would have had Naruto do it, but he didn't want to wear the wig," Gaara stated uncaring of Kyoko's situation.

"Naruto," Kyoko growled out dangerously. "This is all your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Shut up," Gaara said stopping them. "It's Uchiha's fault."

"What?" Kyoko said confused.

"Okay," Naruto said happy the blame was no longer on him.

"How the hell is it Uchiha-kun's fault?" Kyoko asked still confused.

"It's always his fault," Gaara's gaze darkened.

"You just don't like him," Kyoko said frowning. She decided she was not going to mention that her friend from Keio had told her that Neji and Sasuke were just best friends and nothing more. It would make it much more amusing for her.

"I hate him," Gaara said standing.

"Where are you going?" Kyoko said following him. Naruto was still eating and decided against following so he could finish his ramen.

"My house," Gaara said. As they walked to Gaara's house just down the street a cute black cat walked up to Gaara meowing and rubbing against his ankle. He picked up the cat and continued walking. Kyoko had a funny feeling that she knew what he was going to do to the cat and even though she'd rather not watch, she was still curious to see if she would be right or not.

Gaara's house was nothing special. It was a one-story house that only had a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. The paint was a faded white and peeling. The yard consisted of weeds and dead grass along with some trash. Kyoko followed Gaara into the house and her eyes widened as they walked all the way through to his backyard. There stood a fairly large tree and dead animals were hanging from it.

"Oh my god! That is Mrs. Wilson's missing cat! Is that a dog or a rat? Ewwww they are rotting!" Kyoko said her nose wrinkling in disgust at the horrible smell.

"Isn't it pretty?" Gaara said smiling in a way that made him look insane.

"Uh, maybe to you. I personally don't enjoy looking at dead animals."

"This cat shall join them," Gaara said extracting a pocketknife from his pocket.

He slid the knife out and smiled at the innocent and completely oblivious cat. Kyoko's eyes widened before clenching shut as the knife torn the fragile flesh on its head apart before breaking through the skull and slicing the brain. The cat screeched in pain and shook its legs flailing wildly scratching Gaara a little as he dropped the dying cat. Soon later it lay still on the ground and Kyoko began screaming.

"You killed it! You killed it! You just fucking killed a cat!"

"So?" Gaara said clearly not seeing what bothered her so much.

"You. Killed. It." She said breaking it down for him. "As in you just took its life. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No."

"How can it not?" Kyoko asked staring at the dead cat horrified.

"You killed your cat, I don't see the difference," Gaara said wiping the blood and brain residue on an old piece of cloth he had picked up off of the ground.

"I didn't murder my cat! He caught on fire and kept running away from me so I couldn't help him!" Kyoko yelled defending herself. "I didn't purposefully kill him like you did to that poor cat!"

"Does it really matter? It was a stray and was going to die soon anyway. I just ended his life a little early."

"That is sick," Kyoko said. Surprisingly she wasn't shocked Gaara did something like this. However she was horrified to find she didn't mind that Gaara killed animals as much as she should have.

"You'll get over it," Gaara said picking up the limp cat and tying a piece of thin rope around it. The rope had already been hanging from the tree. He let go and moved back to admire his work. The dead animals all swung slightly in the breeze and he smiled to himself before dragging Kyoko back inside with him. "I feel better now."

"I don't," Kyoko muttered.

"My plan," Gaara began. "Infiltrate Neji's school and steal a photo of him."

"Genius! I can get us in," Kyoko said with a wink.

Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara Neji Gaara

"Ugh, Gaara why are you so heavy?" Kyoko asked boosting Gaara higher up. He was trying to climb over the tall brick wall.

"I'm not heavy, you are just weak," Gaara snorted offended at being called indirectly fat.

"Whatever," Kyoko said lifting him higher so he could get over the wall. He jumped to the ground and was glad he managed to land on his feet. "Remember you only have a half an hour before they lock the school down. So hurry!"

"Okay," Gaara said before stealthily moving through the school grounds going completely unnoticed. He thanked his stalking skills for that. He reached the main door and walked through hurrying to the main office. Making sure it was empty, for school had ended two hours before and the clubs had ended recently. All that were left in the building were students cramming or doing student council duties. He went into the office and made it into the back room. Searching he found a filing cabinet. Pulling on some gloves he opened it and sorted through the alphabetical files until he found 'Hyuuga, Neji'. He opened it and found a picture of a straight-faced Neji staring out blankly at the viewer. _Well, it's better than my other one._

Gaara grabbed it before replacing the file and leaving the office.

"What are you doing here?"

**To Be Continued…**

Please review! I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you like and don't like about it. If you mention how cruel I am to have Gaara kill animals I will just ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! This is still dedicated to the fabulous **Corvin** even though she had me send her the unbeta-ed chapter because she wanted it right then and there. Oh by the way just to tell you, Kyoko acts differently around different people, so if her personality seems really different that is why. No she is not bi-polar.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai/Yaoi also known as slash and boy on boy action. Don't like don't read! That and Gaara, Kyoko, and Sasuke cuss, they have dirty mouths, you can take that anyway you'd like. There are some also sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta-ed by **Red Deep** who is also one of my best friends! She rocks my socks off! That and the nicknames I use were made up by both of us. Princess is the main one I shall use. I don't know if I'll use the other ones in my story but I might.

**Chapter Two**

Gaara turned around to see white eyes staring at him in question.

"I'm looking for the bathroom," Gaara said lying, slightly shocked.

"In the main office?" Neji said raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to ask where they were," Gaara said thinking quickly.

"Oh, I can show you," Neji said motioning for Gaara to follow him and he did as they walked down the hall. "So, may I know why you are here?"

"I wanted to see what your school was like, but I didn't know if I had permission to come during school hours or not," Gaara said glad that Neji didn't question anything he said.

"I see," Neji said nodding slightly. "Here is the bathroom." Gaara looked over to see a long hall with couches and chairs on both sides and a couple bookshelves filled with books of various genres. Two doors were at the end with signs indicating which was for women and which was for men. Gaara started down the hall knowing he had to at least go into the bathroom to not make Neji suspicious of his lies. He glanced behind him when he heard footsteps to see Neji following him. They both went inside and Gaara stood in front of the urinal very aware of the eyes watching him. "I thought you had to the bathroom."

"I do," Gaara said. "Why are you watching though?"

"Nothing better to do," Neji said with a shrug.

Gaara said nothing and just stood there hoping the Hyuuga would grow bored and leave to wait outside. He may love and be obsessed with the boy, but he didn't like being stared at as if he were a show on television that someone was watching because there was nothing else on. He saw movement in his peripheral vision and soon he felt a presence behind him, feeling warm breath on his neck.

"Do you need some help?" Neji asked. Gaara said nothing and just stood there, not sure of how to respond. Neji took his silence as a no and reached around the boy and unbuttoned his pants. He was about to pull down the zipper when someone else entered the bathroom.

"Neji we need to go. Oh… Sabaku-kun what are you doing here? Am I interrupting something?" Sasuke asked shocked and confused at the scene before him. Gaara cursed and thanked the Uchiha for causing Neji to stop, he was positive that Neji wasn't feeling anything at the moment and was just bored. He didn't want it to be like that, he needed to get the Hyuuga interested in him.

"No not really. We can leave now," Neji, said letting go of the zipper and walking over to Sasuke. "Sabaku-kun needed help, so I was helping him."

"Sure," Sasuke said not completely convinced. "Let's just go." The two boys left leaving Gaara alone in the bathroom fuming. _That fucking Uchiha keeps taking Neji away from me! He will pay. _Gaara's eyes hardened into a glare as he punched the wall. Smirking when he managed to leave a fairly large dent in the otherwise perfect walls. He needed to relieve some anger.

NejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaara

"Gaara I don't think this is a good idea," Kyoko said watching the red haired boy rummage through her garage.

"Naruto is more than willing," Gaara said looking up from his search though the junk.

"Then why did you have to tie him to a chair and gag him?" Kyoko asked.

"He told me he wanted to," Gaara said.

"Right," Kyoko said sarcastically. Gaara just glared at her before finding what he had been looking for. "Dude, why were you looking for my old dresses?"

"You'll see," Gaara said smirking.

"I am afraid."

"You should be," Gaara said walking into Kyoko's house and into the kitchen where Naruto was tied to a chair. "I found your outfit Naruto."

"You're going to make him wear it?" Kyoko asked shocked. Gaara just nodded and Naruto made noises of disagreement that could not be understood because of the cloth gagging him. "But it's going to be too short and really tight and oh my god are you going to have Naruto seduce the Uchiha?"

"I'm glad you're finally catching on," Gaara started trying to think of a way to get Naruto into the dress without him escaping. "I want the Uchiha to be busy with him so he stays away from Neji."

"Well, since it doesn't involve killing animals I'm willing to help," Kyoko said. "You hold him in place and I'll get the dress on him."

Naruto's eyes widened and his protests were muffled as the ties were removed but Gaara held him in place. Kyoko then pulled off his pants laughing at the boxer's the blonde was wearing. Bowls of ramen decorated the bright orange under garment and she giggled as she removed the blonde's black shirt. She then slid the dress up his legs and onto him. As she had said it was short on him. It reached mid-thigh and was tight. The dark blue dress had long sleeves that were supposed to hang off of the arm but instead fit him perfectly and was not tight but not really loose either. It was a Chinese style dress, which had the high collar the attached with the small ties that ran down it. Kyoko tied the five ties on it before admiring the dress. It really was beautiful with the silver Kitsune that was stitched into it on the bottom right of the dress.

"Aww, Naruto you look so pretty!" Kyoko said giggling. Angry eyes and obscured screams were the blonde's reply. Gaara decided he could remove the gag now and as soon as he did the blonde began yelling.

"NO! I WILL NOT DO IT! I'M NOT GOING TO CROSSDRESS OR SEDUCE THAT BASTARD!" With that the angry boy stormed out of the house without even changing out of the dress.

"Do you think he'll notice he forgot to change back?" Kyoko asked Gaara.

"No," Gaara said feeling very irritated at his plan being ruined. "Kyoko we need to ruin the Uchiha."

"More stalking or breaking in?" She questioned.

"Breaking in." Gaara said with a nod as Kyoko sighed and followed him out of her house.

"How did I get involved in helping you stalk people and break into homes anyway?" Kyoko asked trying to think back to when she had first went with Gaara.

"We were both tailing these two guys and we met up behind a fast food stand because they turned around and we both agreed to work together," Gaara answered while walking up the street.

"Oh, well I was following them because they were hot, why were you?"

"They stole a shirt from me that I had stolen from Neji," Gaara said simply.

"My goodness you are obsessed with him. But of course you had to love and obsess over the hardest guy to follow!" Kyoko yelled and a few people looked over at them from across the street. "We are talking about famous people! It's not like you don't obsess over them either! So fuck off!" Kyoko said flipping them off. "Well now I feel better!" She said smiling happily.

"The Uchiha's house should be only a few more blocks away," Gaara said looking at the piece of paper he had taken from his pocket.

"Wait, how do you know where he lives?" Kyoko asked suspicion in her voice.

"I made a few phone calls," Gaara said not even bothering to look at her.

"You scare me."

"I'm glad," Gaara said turning down a street.

"That makes me even more scared," Kyoko said turning as well. The rest of the walk was silent until they saw a beautiful mansion in front of them.

"Wow! Sasuke is loaded!" Kyoko said eyes wide in amazement.

"Neji's home is nicer," Gaara scoffed glaring at his friend.

"Hey don't look at me as if I'm the traitor. Naruto is the one that likes him even if he is in denial of it."

"…True," Gaara said calming down. After that they went into 'stalker mode'. They walked close to the ground and through the foliage around the edge of the property making their way to the side of the house. They climbed over a fence and landed in a quite large side yard. Beautiful flowers decorated it in intricate patterns and created amazing designs, though it went unnoticed by the two teens that were quickly and soundlessly running across it taking cover behind a tree. With a few hand signals from Gaara they both sprinted to an open window on the side of the house and Kyoko boosted Gaara up through it before Gaara pulled her up and into the house. They stood silent listening for footsteps before continuing on. Whenever they heard someone coming they would duck into a room hoping that no one was in it. Luckily it seemed that no one was really home. So far they had only seen one maid and all the rooms they had checked were empty. After an hour of roaming the house they found Sasuke's room. They knew it was his room from all of the pictures of him and Neji in the room from various awards and events. Everyone loved the two boys and were glad to see how well of friends they were, but it made Gaara's blood boil seeing how close the Uchiha was to his Neji.

"Oh my god! Princess likes Shakira!" Kyoko gasped picking up a CD from the top of Sasuke's wooden desk. "He also owns the newest edition of laptops. He is so fucking lucky to get all this shit!"

"Princess?" Gaara questioned.

"I gave him a nickname so there!" Kyoko said sticking her tongue out at him. "I feel it fits him well, and oh my gosh! Is that a diary?" Kyoko ran over grabbing the book and opening it before frowning. "Aww that is no fun! I don't care about any of this stuff. Itachi sold my boxers on EBay blah, blah, blah. Neji blamed me for his hairbrush disappearing, oh that was your fault. Poor Princess, he's a loser!" Kyoko giggled continuing to look to see if she could find anything interesting other than what his mother or father had said.

While she did that Gaara was looking through his drawers and going through the stuff in his walk in closet. He found books, pictures, clothes, condoms, and pictures of Neji with little horns drawn on his head and evil written all over it. Though when he looked under the bed he found what he needed, shoes. Taking Sasuke's shoes he grabbed Kyoko and forcibly dragged her from the room despite her protests of not being ready to leave. Once they were outside the room, however, she was silent, leaving the house with no evidence of them being there, other than the missing shoes.

NejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaara

"So what are we going to do with his shoes exactly?" Kyoko asked.

"Frame him," Gaara said smirking, causing Kyoko's eyes to widen in fear.

"You aren't going to kill someone and frame Uchiha-kun for it right?"

"Of course not," Gaara said. He saw the relief wash over her before speaking again. "It is too time consuming to frame a murder of a human. However, tagging the school is another thing entirely."

"How would you know how much time it takes to commit a murder while framing someone else?" Kyoko paused seeing the smirk on Gaara's face. "Never mind I don't want to know. So we are going to tag their school?"

Gaara nodded enjoying the fear he could instill in his friend. He had never murdered a human, but he still had time to do that. He had just never really thought of a good and justified reason on why it was okay for him to do that.

"Is Naruto coming with?" Kyoko asked standing and stretching knowing that Gaara would want to do the tagging tonight.

"No, he likes Princess remember?" Gaara said using the nickname Kyoko had given him.

"Yeah, Blondie and Princess are made for each other. They both get blamed and yelled at!" Kyoko said laughing.

"Which is why I'm making sure Princess stays away from _my_ Neji," Gaara said glaring at nothing in particular at the thought of Sasuke spending time with Neji.

"You are a very jealous person, you know. If I were Neji I'd be afraid."

"Then shut up and be happy that you aren't."

"Why are we friends again?" Kyoko asked.

"Because everyone hates you," Gaara said scowling at the girl ruining his mood.

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel _loads_ better," Kyoko said pouting.

"Your welcome," Gaara said, walking into his room. He grabbed a black backpack before walking back out. "Let's go."

Kyoko was still pouting but nodded. She was looking forward to causing mischief. They both stepped out into the chilly night air and shivered at the cold air that blew past them. Then they began walking off into the night towards Keio High School.

NejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaara

"Your feet look so big in those shoes!" Kyoko said laughing uncontrollably at the sight of Gaara wearing shoes three sizes too big for his feet. "But you know it makes it seem as if Princess has big feet or something, except I know that you just have small feet and are short so your feet are supposed to be smaller."

"Stop laughing," Gaara said glaring at the girl. "Or else I could always frame you too."

"Okay I'll stop," The girl said instantly quieting her laughter.

Gaara made sure to walk through all mud and dirt, checking to make sure that they imprints were visible enough, but not too obvious. Then the two preceded to graffiti the walls. Kyoko using black and blue writing random words like, princess, rich boy, and denial. Gaara however using black and red spray paint was a little more creative writing, Sharingan, the name of the Uchiha's worldwide business corporation, and drawing the Uchiha seal/trademark. Once they had both finished their defiling of the school's property they walked a safe distance from the school before changing their shoes. Kyoko had been wearing flat shoes that had no design imprints on the bottom so she didn't have to worry about being found out for many people in the area wore size seven shoes. Gaara just changed back into his black combat boots carrying Sasuke's shoes as they made their way to the Uchiha's house again. This time they tossed the shoes in the garbage; Gaara didn't even worry about fingerprints because he had been wearing his gloves just as he had when he entered the school and the Uchiha's house.

"Well that was pretty fun!" Kyoko said once they were a safe distance from the Uchiha home.

"I guess," Gaara, said not really caring for defacing property. He liked destroying things more than just coloring them.

"I can't wait to see what happens!" Kyoko said before rambling on some more, but Gaara just blocked her out as they walked home.

NejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaara

**Okay well now we are going to go back in time and to show you what Neji and Sasuke were doing while all of this happened. **

NejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaara

"What were you doing in the bathroom with Sabaku-kun?" Sasuke asked as they walked out to Neji's car.

"He didn't know where the bathroom was so I showed him, and then he needed some help, so I was helping him." Neji said unlocking his car and getting inside.

"Well that's not what it looked like… Don't you find it suspicious that he was here?"

"No," Neji said. "Why must you be so untrusting of others? All Gaara was there for was to see what our school was like, just like we did today," He said as he started the car and driving out of the parking lot and down the street.

"I'm not untrusting, it just doesn't seem normal. Why didn't he just ask us about it before we left?" Sasuke said as Neji sped up and made a sharp left.

"I left rather abruptly and maybe he didn't think of it until we had already left," Neji said defending Gaara. Though he was only doing it for the sake of proving Sasuke wrong and making him seem stupid.

"You just don't want me to be right," Sasuke said narrowing his eyes and shifting his gaze to Neji. Sasuke was not one of the school's top students for no reason, even if the Hyuuga did better than him.

"Now why would I want that?" Neji questioned not wavering in his confidence the slightest.

"I wouldn't know," Sasuke started turning back forward to brood silently to himself. "Only you would."

"Well I have no idea why you would think I'd want that, after all I am your friend, although I feel that you may need some mental help of some sort. You are far too untrusting and paranoid, I mean you think everyone is against you." Neji said confidently while trying to and succeeding from keeping a smirk from forming on his face.

Sasuke just growled slightly as silently fumed and opted to stare out the window in hopes of calming down. The silence was nice and Neji was quite enjoying it and wouldn't have said anything, except he doubted his own vision at the moment.

"Is that Uzumaki-kun?" Neji questioned in slight disbelief.

"That dobe?" Sasuke said looking in the direction Neji was to see what surprised him so much. His body froze in shock before heat filled him and pleasurable tingles pulsed through his abdomen. Charcoal black eyes glazed over as he stared at the blonde boy closer and closer into focus as they drove down the road. He admired the lean yet toned body the boy had and that was clearly shown off by wearing the short dress that clung to his skin. Though he found himself thinking of how beautiful the blonde looked in the dress, he also found himself wanting the dress to and any other clothing on the blonde to be gone. For he was quite sure that the boy naked, right below him, might be one of the most beautiful things he'd ever see.

Neji smirked as he saw Sasuke's eyes glaze over in lust as they drew nearer to the boy. The blonde was stomping down the street anger apparent on his face; it was as if the boy wore his emotions on his sleeve. The furious look in his blue eyes made them seem to have a red tint to them. His hair was mussed and a deep frown was set onto his face. He was glaring at the ground in front of him not even aware of the car coming towards him on the street.

"Neji pull over," Sasuke said finally managing to form a coherent sentence despite his currant state of lust.

"No," Neji said his smirk widening. He was going to be able to torment Sasuke and have his way at the same time; killing two birds with one stone came to mind, as he pressed a little more onto the gas pedal.

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke said lust clouding his mind as he let his frustration be released through speech.

"I can't afford to be late to this appointment," Neji said simply as the Uchiha growled and glared sharply at him before he noticed that they had already passed the blonde.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," Sasuke said still in a state of want and lust that was slowly fading and being replaced with anger and disappointment. He would have to find a way to see the blonde some other time. "What is this stupid appointment for anyways?"

"My hair appointment," Neji began enjoying the look of rage and murderous intent that appeared on Sasuke's face. "I feel my hair's perfection is far more important than you getting laid, even though you are in desperate need of it. I'll see if I can get you and Blondie alone some time." Sasuke was still livid at missing his chance for Neji's hair, but he calmed somewhat at hearing his friend's words. After all Neji had too much pride to make a promise he wasn't planning on keeping. His image physically and the media world were far too important to him.

"Fine." Sasuke said glaring heatedly at his best friend for the rest of the drive to the hair salon.

Once there Sasuke said nothing and coldly glared at any who approached him while Neji sat in the black leather chair with his personal hair consultant, Kaguya, standing behind him staring in deep thought at Neji's hair. Her green eyes lit up in excitement right before she began to speak.

"I've got it! We can give you a trim as always to rid your hair of any split ends and then use this new shampoo we got to help revitalize your hair's lovely brown color and finally deep condition it because it's getting a little on the dry side."

"I agree, let's get started right away," Neji said nodding as her slender arms reached for the vinyl black cloth that she placed around him to protect his expensive clothes from the small hairs that would fall when she snipped them off. After making it was comfortable but securely on his neck she grabbed a spray bottle with water and a comb and began the process for cutting his hair. She would spray his hair and the comb through it a few times before spraying another part and then combing over it. Eventually his hair was damp yet combed through perfectly before she set the spray bottle down and swapped it for her scissors. The clean metal gleamed in the expensive florescent lighting of the building as she combed down through the hair before stopping about half an inch from the bottom and slicing the hairs below the comb's teeth off. She did this over and over until Neji's beautiful brown locks were perfectly straight and even free from any split ends that might have begun.

"Great job as always," Neji complemented as the girl smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Well I just feel so lucky to get to work with hair so gorgeous as yours," She said with a bright smile.

"You have nice hair yourself," Neji said getting up from the chair as Kaguya removed the material from his neck.

"Not really, it's so plain and boring," Kaguya said grabbing a lock of her long midnight black hair inspecting it and just seeing her hair healthy as always. She sighed and placed the vinyl cloak in a pile of other needing to be washed before walking across the salon with Neji trailing her. "So do you have a preference in smell? We have it in vanilla and strawberry," She said holding up two bottles.

"Vanilla," He said sitting in the chair Kaguya had set up. "Strawberry is far too girly and annoying to smell."

"Okay," Kaguya said as she placed the strawberry bottle back onto the shelf across the wall. She then lowered Neji's head back and turned the water on thoroughly soaking his hair before turning it off and squeezing a good amount of shampoo onto her hand before lathering it evenly through Neji's hair.

"Now we are going to wait five minutes to let it set in and I'll be back when it's time to rinse it out, so relax and if you need anything Yoko will get it for you," Kaguya said motioning with her hand to a young girl with black hair that faded into an orange from an attempt at bleaching her hair blonde or so Neji suspected. Her black eyes looked nervous and unsure and she rocked uneasily back and forth on her feet. Neji nodded and Kaguya walked away leaving Yoko with Neji.

"I'm Yoko," Yoko blurted out before putting a hand to her mouth thinking she was going to be scolded.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji," Neji said smirking a little at the girl's insecurity.

"Oh…" Yoko then dragged the toe of her white sneaker back and forth across the ground and looked down face tinted slightly pink. "You're really pretty."

"Thank you," Neji said debating whether or not to tease the little girl. He saw her breathe a sigh of relief still a little nervous but looking much more relaxed and decided not to, since he didn't think tormenting a child was very kind and it would make him look bad.

"Your welcome!" She said cheerily. "Do you need anything?" She asked remembering her duties.

"Yes actually I do," Neji said smirking. "I need you to go over to that black haired boy over there and whisper in his ear 'Naruto is big huh?' okay?"

"Umm okay," Yoko said, not knowing what Neji was implying.

The girl could have been no older than eight or nine years old and walked innocently up to Sasuke ignoring the cold look and whispered into his ear. Sasuke's hardened look shattered as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock and his face turned bright pink. Sasuke's face then contorted into anger as he scanned the room looking for Neji and felt himself become even more upset at the superior smirk the Hyuuga was giving him. Yoko had run off back to Neji as soon as she had whispered into his ear not wanting to be near the 'scary man' anymore. Safely behind Neji she giggled at the facial expressions made. Sasuke was pissed this time.

"NEJI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke leapt from his seat and sprinted over ready to strangle his friend, but two pairs of strong muscular arms grabbed him.

"Sorry kid, but you can't kill people in our establishment," The first guy said. Both were tall and buff.

"Tohru put the kid down," Kaguya said walking over to them. "Uchiha-kun you really need to take some anger management courses and get some therapy. You are way too unstable." The man let go of Sasuke and he gave Neji a look of murderous intent before turning the look on Kaguya who just smiled and patted him on the head. "Now go be a good little boy and sit down while you wait for me to finish Neji's hair." Sasuke growled but nodded walking back over to his chair. "Okay Neji! Let's get the shampoo out."

She walked over to Neji and Yoko who were whispering to each other. Raising an eyebrow in question she stared at the two for a moment before clearing her throat.

"What are you two talking about?" Kaguya asked.

"Nothing," Yoko giggled hiding behind Neji.

"Yeah Kaguya, nothing," Neji said smirking. Kaguya sighed and frowned.

"Honestly you really need to stop being so hard on Sasuke and you are teaching my daughter to be like you," Kaguya said narrowing her eyes at the Hyuuga. "And even though you have lovely hair, your personality still needs some working on."

"What and yours doesn't?" Neji countered.

"Touché," She said smiling as she gently grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her away from the boy. "Yoko, go and sit like a good little girl in the back room until I finish with Neji's hair and then I'll take you out for ice cream."

"Okay!" She said happily, practically prancing to the back room.

"What a lovely daughter you have," Neji said smirking.

"Your compliments are empty Hyuuga-kun," Kaguya said smiling kindly at the boy. "Although I wouldn't need your approval or acceptation of my daughter's loveliness anyway."

"You just upset because I wouldn't let you dye my hair," Neji said staring ahead bored as Kaguya rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

"So? I can still be upset over that if I want to… I feel you may be rubbing off on me. This could be bad," Kaguya frowned as she said this while rinsing the last of the shampoo from his brown locks. "Anyway I assume you will want the vanilla scented conditioner?"

"Yes." Neji said relaxing once more as Kaguya lathered in the conditioner.

"Okay, this time we only have to wait two minutes. I'm going to go check on Yoko so I'll be right back," She said and left once she received a nod. It would give him a few moments to think peacefully to himself.

He began to think back to what Gaara had said to him. They had been childhood friends, but he could remember nothing of this. In fact everything before his parent's death he could not remember. Everything that happened before they died registered as a blank in his mind. Could his family have just wanted to make him think he hadn't lost anything of importance and didn't want him wasting his future by dwelling on the past or did they simply just not know much about his past and just told him what they knew lying about the rest? Before he could think on this subject anymore Kaguya came back and rinsed the conditioner out of his hair keeping up small talk.

"So, hear any good music lately?" Kaguya asked gently working the conditioner out of his hair while it was run underneath the water.

"Hmm I guess I've heard some remotely decent bands," Neji said closing his eyes and relaxing into the feel of the water and hands massaging his head.

"And they are?" She prompted moving down to the ends of his hair to get out the last of the conditioner.

"The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Anberlin both are commercial but have good lyrics to some songs. I recommend both if you like Pop Rock." Neji said not at all interested in the subject. Kaguya frowned at his words.

"So what music do you like?" She leaned in and focused on Neji.

"I don't feel it necessary to tell you." He said smirking as he heard Kaguya huff in frustration and run her fingers through his hair one last time checking for any conditioner she had missed and finding none turn the water off.

"What a brat." Kaguya said wrapping a towel around Neji's wet hair before they walked over back to the chair he had sat in for the trim and she quickly blow-dried his hair using a round brush that had holes in it to keep his hair straight and from getting frizzy. Once this was done Kaguya smiled in admiration of her work. To her cutting hair was art and whenever she finished Neji's hair it was like staring at a masterpiece. Neji nodded approving of her work before getting up from his chair and found himself in a hug, or more like arms wrapped around his leg.

"I'll miss you Hyuuga-kun!" Yoko said hiding her face in the materials of Neji's pants. Neji paused before patting her head a little.

"I'll be back in two weeks," Neji said giving her his charming smile. She nodded her head happily and bounced off chanting about ice cream.

"See you next time Hyuuga-kun," Kaguya said walking off after her daughter. Neji then walked over and dropped a few bills on the counter before leaving with a still slightly miffed Sasuke trailing behind him. They silently got into the car and Sasuke wasn't planning on talking to the Hyuuga at all so he turned the radio on just as a song began.

_"__When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around I would tonight _

These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?

Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands

I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion  
These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of Violins become my only friends

August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember  
to kiss the ones you love goodnight

You never know what temporal days may bring  
So Laugh, love, live free, and sing  
When life is in discord  
Praise ye the Lord

Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands

I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion  
These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of Violins become my only friends

Friends

I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion  
These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of Violins become my only friends

I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
(And over and over)

These thoughts run through my head_" _

Neji then made a sharp left, slamming Sasuke into the door, making him cried out in alarm.

"What," He then turned to glare at Neji while rubbing his sore arm. "What was that for Neji?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Slamming me into the door!"

"Oh, I was just turning," Neji, said keeping a straight face. "I don't see why you always think everything I do is to hurt or anger you in some way."

"Sure you don't," Sasuke said with a final glare before looking out the window again this time with a tight grip on the arm rests in case Neji decided to make any more sharp turns. Neji sighed seeing that Sasuke was going to ruin his fun. Sasuke was just glad that another song came on and turned the music up.

_"__Is it any wonder why I'm scared? _

_If I was a little younger would I care? _

_Feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer _

You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I'm only scared of myself,  
Feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
Never thought I took my foot off the gas,  
Everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
But I know they're all waiting for the crash

You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
Things have changed you've become a complication,  
Can make it through another days humiliation

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I only scared of myself,  
Feels like my insides are on fire and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

Someone else...

Is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified,

_Is it any wonder why,  
I'm scared..." _

Neji frowned but listened to the music and was relived when he pulled up into the Uchiha's driveway.

"See you tomorrow." Sasuke said getting out of the car, the raven-haired boy was still upset with his friend.

"Yeah." Neji said as Sasuke closed the door and walked up to the entrance of his house. Neji sat in the car waiting until Sasuke was inside before driving off into the direction of his own home.

Halfway to his house he saw Gaara and Kyoko walking down the street both seemed elated for some reason and a small smile was tracing Gaara's lips. _Cute,_ Neji thought with a small smirk as he drove right by them.

NejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaara

Neji glared at the neon red lights of his clock and cursed Sasuke to hell. He liked waking up early but one A.M was not early, it was madness. The Hyuuga had trouble falling back to sleep once awoken; basically once he was up he was up. Neji glared a little longer at the numbers before pushing off his comforter and getting up and pulling on some clothes to go downtown.

Apparently there was a night watchman who would go and watch the school from nine P.M. to five A.M. and he had found graffiti and thus forth called the police who assumed it was Uchiha Sasuke because of what was written and then when searching any place he might hide something, found shoes covered in the same dirt as at the school where the tagging took place. Neji really did not have to go and bail Sasuke out of jail. He wouldn't have been in jail had he not punched the officer and was considered violent and out of control. But no he had to go and take his anger out on the police officer. Neji growled with frustration as he finished getting ready so he'd look decent before leaving and going downtown.

NejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaara

"Sasuke…" Neji said dangerously looking at his friend. Sasuke looked up with slightly pleading eyes.

"Neji, you have to help me out of here," Sasuke stood walking over to the bars of his temporary cell. "It is partly your fault for making me be so upset and get set off by being accused of tagging the school while I was with you at your hair appointment." Neji sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll pay for you to get out," Neji said beginning to walk away. "I'll also clear you by telling them you were with me when the act was committed and that in no way could you be responsible for what happened and someone who was jealous of your power, status, or looks, most likely was trying to frame you."

Sasuke nodded. He was glad for once that Neji used his intelligence and quick thinking to help him out. Usually everything the Hyuuga did was to make his life more difficult or upset him. Though when it came down to it, Neji wouldn't turn his back on his friend. So he sat there and waited as Neji talked with the man at the desk.

Minutes later the man and Neji both walked over and he opened the cell.

"You're free to go, your friend paid your bail," The man said closing the cell as soon as he had stepped out of it.

"Sasuke do you need a ride home?" Neji asked biting back a tired yawn. Sasuke seeing this felt slightly guilty for having Neji come so early in the morning.

"No," Sasuke said. "I'll call Itachi. He'll give me a ride."

"Mhmm," Neji nodded. "Do you need me to wait with you?"

"I'm not your freaking girlfriend, I'll be fine on my own," Sasuke said growling, the Hyuuga was just so stubborn.

"No need to get so defensive Sasuke," Neji began walking away. "I was just trying to be a good friend."

When Neji was almost out the door Sasuke called out to him causing him to smile before closing the door and leaving the words 'You are a good friend' echoing in his mind as he walked to his car and drove home managing to get a few more hours of sleep before the next day.

NejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaaraNejiGaara

"Neji bailed him out?" Gaara questioned into the phone he was using. His eyes narrowed at the answer he was given and he abruptly hung up. "Uchiha will pay…"

Picking up the phone again he dialed a few numbers and listened to a few rings before someone picked up.

"I need to know whom Uchiha's most loyal and obsessive fan girl is and if she has any pets," Gaara said grinning sadistically as he said this. The voice on the other end told him what he wanted to hear as he quickly wrote some things down onto a piece of paper before saying 'goodbye' and hanging up.

If he couldn't ruin the Uchiha's power, then he would ruin his social status and image.

_To be continued..._

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: Language and yaoiness!**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

This is dedicated to **Corvin! **Sorry, I don't know how to write your personality...which is kind of sad. But the Neji clone girl is still in this! Sorry it took so long to write too!

**Chapter Three**

Kyoko woke up in shock as loud banging came from her door.

"What the hell?" She questioned standing up half asleep walking over and opening the door of her room. "Gaara you seriously are not telling me that you woke me up at…" She paused looking over at her digital clock. "Four in the morning."

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?" Gaara said back glaring at Kyoko.

"Don't glare at me like that. I didn't do anything."

"I can glare at whoever I want to."

"Well if you keep glaring I'll call the police and tell them about how many innocent animals you've killed," Kyoko retorted angrily.

"You'd be dead before you even made it to the phone," Gaara replied smirking.

"I hate you so much."

"Good. You can use that hate while you help me prepare for the kidnapping that will take place after school."

"Okay…" Kyoko said processing what he had said in her half asleep mind. "Wait what?"

"We are kidnapping a cat and framing Sasuke for it's murder," Gaara replied easily pushing past her into the girl's room, grabbing articles of clothing from the floor and throwing them at her for her to catch.

"But why?" She asked looking over what Gaara had chosen before motioning for him to turn around so she could change.

"Because defacing school property didn't work."

"Oh…" She replied slipping on a plain black tee then a green cut off jacket that ended in the middle of her stomach. "Hey this is the jacket you cut in half so you could make a wrist band that matched your eyes."

"It looks better now than it did before."

"True…" Kyoko sighed putting on her faded black jeans. "You can look now." With that said, she placed thin black socks on her feet before covering them with red high-tops that had black laces. "I feel so weird dressed like this."

"Don't complain," Gaara said grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her from her house, although she somehow managed to snag her messenger bag on the way out.

"It's freezing out here!" Kyoko exclaimed once out the door. "I want a thicker coat!"

"You don't have any," Gaara replied taking a red scarf out of his bag and throwing it at his friend's head.

"Thank you!" She yelled wrapping it tightly around her neck, ears, mouth and nose.

"Can you even breathe?"

"Kind of," Came her muffled reply as she walked after Gaara down the sidewalk. She really hated having to walk everywhere but when she thought about it, walking all the time helped keep her fit, since when she was at home she would sit around doing nothing. They walked in silence while she thought about this before she began talking once more. "So why are you so pissed off?"

"Neji bailed Sasuke out of jail."

"Sasuke was actually put in jail for defacing school property?" Kyoko asked in disbelief.

"No, for attacking a police officer."

"What a loser," Kyoko said sighing. "Him and Naruto are perfect for each other.

"Yeah," Gaara agreed with a slight nod of his head.

"I'm really cold and it seems like we are getting no where fast so would you like to run?" Kyoko asked rubbing her pale hands together in a fruitless attempt to keep warm.

"Sure," Gaara replied beginning to jog, with Kyoko right on his heels.

-

Neji glared at his digital clock. He was still very tired after having been awoken so early that morning and now the numbers the clock was displaying were telling him it was time for him to get up and go shower. His eyes narrowed a fraction more as he stood and angrily walked to the bathroom deciding that he had to shower to keep his hair perfect.

He stripped the thin material of his clothes off as he turned the water on in his shower, waiting a few seconds before going in to make sure that the water was indeed warm and not cold.

While washing his long brown hair and cleaning his body he began to dwell over his thoughts about a certain redhead. The boy was certainly cute and appealing, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his interest for long enough. Though this was the first time he had even thought of being together with someone. What was really holding him back from showing his interest however was the fact that he had supposedly been a childhood friend with this boy, yet he had no recollective memory of this. What could have happened that would have caused him to forget him?

Nothing that he thought of was valid enough of a reason for him to forget as he finished showering and stepped out of the stall and began to dry himself off. Glancing in the mirror he noticed how nice his hair looked and smiled to himself. It wasn't as if Neji was obsessed with himself, it's just that he'd always loved his hair. Ever since he could remember he had always wanted it to look perfect and long ago he had stopped asking himself why, because he couldn't remember.

In fact Neji didn't really question things about himself anymore, because usually he could never remember why. It was as if a whole piece of his life was gone even though his family swore they had told him everything. It was as if they were keeping something a secret from him. Like they were keeping someone from him…

What if Gaara had been such a close friend that he had influenced many things Neji now still did? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked in the mirror taking out his hair dryer and brush from the drawer as he began styling his hair. Thinking about anything but his hair would ruin it so he had to clear all thoughts as he dried sections of his long brown locks making sure they didn't frizz out or become wavy. Many people didn't know that his natural hair was actually wavy and would become unbelievably frizzy. He put so much time into his hair to make it appear as if it was always perfect.

Finishing the task of making his hair beautiful, he walked into his room with a towel hanging from his waist as he decided on clothes to wear. Eventually he picked out black designer jeans a dark blue dress shirt, not feeling in the mood to wear white. He had to go downtown today and he didn't feel like getting his nice white clothes stained. Looking at his clock he noticed it was four-thirty AM and decided that he had time for coffee and a quick breakfast before going to pick up Sasuke and go to school.

He poured himself some of the already made coffee and sat down at the table picking a piece of toast of the plate on the table taking a small bite out of it as he slowly ate.

Finally finishing fifteen minutes later he grabbed the things he needed for the day before walking out to his car and driving over to Sasuke's house.

He waited only a few minutes while outside of the large house before he saw Sasuke walking down the steps towards his car.

"So we are going _there_ today?" Sasuke asked getting into the car and buckling himself in.

"Yes," Neji replied solemnly as he started the car and drove off into the direction of the school.

Today happened to be the day of his parents murders and he had to go downtown to the private cemetery his family owned and go visit their graves. Sasuke had always gone with him since they had become friends, because Neji had always needed the emotional support. He never cried, but it always hurt him when he had to walk up to the place his parents rested. Their lives had been cut short because they had been coldly murdered. Sasuke had been the first person that he had really talked to about how much it hurt him that his parents were gone. Neji wasn't one to show his feelings openly, yet he trusted Sasuke enough to confide in him. In a way he had always thought of Sasuke as his brother, for even though they fought constantly, they still cared about each other.

"Did you already get us permission to leave school early?" Sasuke asked, as after being silent through the whole trip, not feeling it was necessary to have useless conversations on such an important day for Neji.

"Of course I did," Neji began, getting out of his car while Sasuke did the same. "I am not one to be unprepared."

"You're right," Sasuke said following Neji into the school. This was the one day each year he didn't get angry with Neji no matter what he did or said to him. For it was the one day that Neji would actually openly show emotion if he was pushed too far. He didn't want to hurt his friend so he chose to be silent.

"Sasuke…" Neji said pausing in his movement to open the door.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for everything," Neji said continuing on into the school.

"You're welcome, Neji."

-

Kyoko looked at her watch panting as she saw it was five-thirty. It had taken them an hour and a half to get all the way to their destination, set up for the kidnapping, and then get to school.

"You do realize that we now have to sit around with nothing to do for three and a half freaking hours!" Kyoko yelled at Gaara who just glared at her before going back to reading his book.

"Take a nap."

"Where?"

"On the ground," Gaara said getting irritated by her constant talking.

"I don't have a pillow."

"Use your backpack."

"Fine," Kyoko said tossing her bag to the stair below Gaara's feet lying down across the cold stair resting her head against her lumpy backpack. She looked up at Gaara and smiled at him. "I'm sure Neji will come around soon and realize he likes you too."

Gaara didn't respond except the small upward twitch of his lips indicated that he had in fact heard her and almost smiled.

"Fine, be Mr. Anti-social," She replied turning over to hide the happy smile on her face. "Wake me up fifteen minutes before the first bell." Then with a tired yawn she relaxed and fell into a light sleep.

Gaara watched his best friend fall asleep before staring up at the sky losing himself in thought. It seemed that Neji had forgotten all about him and what they had shared. He didn't understand how he could forget so much of his childhood though. They had been nearly inseparable. Gaara had only been able to keep moving forward because of Neji. If he had not met the Hyuuga, he probably wouldn't be the person he was today. Thinking back, he knew he probably would have been considered insane if Neji hadn't changed him and saved him from himself and his father.

His father would beat him and Neji was the only one who seemed to care. That was how they had met…

-

_In a small park a bunch of children ran around laughing happily, but off to the side a small boy sat leaning against a tree with his face hidden by his drawn up knees. A curious little boy who had been playing with his friends wandered away from them over to the boy. He remembered the boy once he got close enough and realized that they were in the same class. He could see bruises peeking out from below the long sleeve shirt the other was wearing._

_"Why are you always hurt?" A voice said from above him. The small redheaded boy looked up and through his tears could make out another small form and without thinking leapt forward embracing the other. "Why are you crying?"_

"_My daddy hurts me…" The smaller of the two mumbled burying his face in the taller's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry," The brunette said hugging the other back. "I don't like seeing you hurt…"_

_The two stood like that holding each other for a while before the taller tried to move away._

"_No! Don't leave me!" The smaller yelled moving with the other boy and clinging even tighter._

"_Do you want to come with me?" The elder of the two asked. All he received as a reply was a quick nod before the boy clung even tighter to him. He sighed as he pulled the boy away from him. "Well we can't walk to my house if you don't let me go."_

"_Oh..." The red head mumbled, as he looked down, saddened at being pushed away. The brunette sighed once again before grabbing one of the others pale hands pulling him in the direction of his home._

"_I'll hold you're hand I guess." With that said the smaller one immediately brightened and tightly held back onto the others' hand. "What's your name?"_

"_Gaara and you?"_

"_Neji."_

"_Do you want to stay with me?" Neji asked looking at the younger boy._

"_Yeah! Forever!" Gaara said happily. "Don't ever leave me, okay?"_

"_Okay," Neji said laughing._

"_Promise?" Gaara said seriously stopping and making Neji look into his eyes, those sad eyes that were filled with pain._

"_Promise," Neji said hugging Gaara closely to his chest._

-

That had been his first ever memory of speaking to Neji. Even though they had been in the same class since Gaara had skipped a grade, they had never really spoken to each other. After that they had gone to Neji's house and Gaara had stayed the night refusing to tell them where he lived and just kept saying how he didn't want to go home and he was going to stay with Neji forever.

Eventually Gaara ended up being forced home, but that didn't stop Gaara from spending the majority of his time at Neji's house. He hardly ever went home and practically lived in the Hyuuga's household. Gaara always had nightmares and never wanted to sleep alone so he had just moved into Neji's room and slept with him. No one had ever thought much of it, seeing as they considered the boys to just be close brothers. They were oblivious to the love that was forming between them.

Soon however everything changed when Neji had witnessed something and made a call that changed their lives.

-

"YOU STUPID BRAT!" Gaara's father yelled throwing Gaara into the wall. "First you kill your mother and now you won't even live with your own family! Are we not good enough for you?"

_Gaara cringed at the words being yelled at him. His whole body trembling in fear as tears flooded down his face. Looking over at his siblings in silent pleading he saw them both look away and the pain of betrayal was all too evident in him._

_His father then glared at him while picking him up off the ground and slapping him across the face hard enough to leave a large, ugly bruise._

"_Please stop it! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!" Gaara screamed struggling to get away._

"_It's your own fault! You were a bad boy and now you are being punished!" The hand hitting him beat down on him over and over, hitting different spots and causing excruciating pain for the small boy. With his eyes filled with tears he barely managed to see Neji walk through the front door of their house before running away. His last thought being 'Neji left me too.' Before he faded into the darkness of unconsciousness while his father continued hitting him._

_Waking hours later he saw to his surprise Neji sitting next to his bed in the hospital crying. The brunette cried out in joy when Gaara opened his eyes and he ignored the pain the hug Neji gave him brought._

"_I t-thought y-you had l-left me," Gaara choked out as be began to sob._

"_I'd never leave you! I just went to go call the police, they came and took your father away," Neji said gently running his hands in a comforting way through Gaara's short hair. "You'll be safe now…I'll never let your father hurt you ever again."_

_Hearing this caused Gaara to relax and soon he had fallen back asleep with Neji watching the bruised and bloodied boy the entire time, refusing to leave his friends side._

-

Gaara had awoken later to find Neji still beside him. Through many tears and choked sobs Gaara had been able to say thank you to Neji many, many times while the brunette listened silently, holding Gaara close and stroking his back in a calming manner. Gaara missed how his life used to be. He may have been sad, but he was never lonely. Neji was always with him. He was never alone. He could deal with the pain and abuse again if it meant being close to Neji again.

It was later that week when Gaara's father had been released from jail because no one but Neji would testify against him, that the murder happened. It turns out that while Gaara and Neji were at school Gaara's father went to Neji's house and brutally murdered his parents. Their bodies were not found until Neji returned from school and Gaara's father had been waiting for him and threw him into a wall with his head making contact and taking a large force of the blow. That day had been the last day Gaara had seen Neji before he had been taken away to live with his uncle in a different town. It had been the worst day of Gaara's life. Although his father was punished he was sentenced to life in prison without parole or visitations. He had to live in absolute solitude with no human contact at all. Which is enough to drive any man crazy.

Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts at the touch of someone poking him in the shoulder.

"Hello! Earth to Gaara! Come in Gaara!" Naruto yelled into the red head's ear.

"What?" Gaara snapped annoyed at being so rudely awoken from his thoughts.

"School starts soon," Naruto said walking up the stairs into the school along with other students. He glanced at his cell phone and saw that yes indeed; they had about fifteen minutes before classes started.

"Kyoko get up," Gaara said gently kicking the girl with his foot. With a groan Kyoko awoke and sleepily glared at Gaara.

"I am still tired damn it!" She stood up and angrily stomped into the school with Gaara following at a much slower pace.

"This is the thank you I get for waking you up?" Gaara questioned, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I never said I was going to thank you," She replied slamming open the door to their classroom. Instantly all chatter ceased as they walked in.

"What?" Kyoko demanded not liking the sudden silence.

"U-um well…did you two see the notice?" A girl questioned pointing to the board. Both looked over and Kyoko's eyes widened a fraction while Gaara simply shrugged and then sat down in his seat.

"Who wrote this?" Kyoko demanded.

"I don't know," The same girl responded. "It was like this when we all arrived."

"Naruto isn't going to like this…" Kyoko muttered hoping the blonde hadn't heard of this yet and as if on cue the door slammed open once more and the blonde boy raced into the room staring at the board.

"WHY? It's in every room!" Naruto yelled.

"They wrote it in every room?" Kyoko questioned.

"YES! I walked into my room and it was there and I saw it in other rooms too!"

"This is what you get for walking down a street in a very provocative dress."

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT I WAS WEARING IT!" Naruto yelled before going up and erasing the words on the board and storming out of the classroom.

"Poor Naruto," Kyoko sighed sitting down in her seat and looking to Gaara. "Did you do it?" Gaara shook his head looking at the girl.

"Why would I write 'Uzumaki Naruto you looked hot in that dress of yours, but I'm sure you'd look even hotter with it off.' Or do you not remember that I only like Neji?"

"You are cruel at times so you might have done it as a joke, besides I was just asking."

"So Naruto was really wearing a dress?" Said a guy sitting in front of them questioned.

"Mention it again and you'll not be able to speak," Gaara threatened adding a glare for effect. Silently the boy turned back around and the students didn't dare speak of it in fear of having the redhead's wrath upon them.

"I think it would be better if the students respected you instead of feared you," Kyoko suggested upset at the power Gaara held over them.

"As long as they do what I say, I don't care if they fear or respect me."

Kyoko just glared at her friend before taking out a book and reading, waiting for class to start.

-

**Once again we are skipping school! I don't really think it has any importance as to what the plot is about so it would be a waste for me to write it and probably boring for you to read.**

-

Sasuke glanced over at Neji as they drove downtown. He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't know what to say. Neji feeling Sasuke's stare and sighed as they came to a red light.

"You don't need to say anything," He began. "You just need to be there with me."

"Okay…" Sasuke responded looking back out the window as the light changed and they moved forward once more. He watched the city blur by before they stopped at the entrance of the cemetery in which Neji turned and they drove up a long winding road. The road went into the center of the cemetery where the parking lot was located.

Silently they got out of the expensive car and walked along a paved pathway in the direction of Neji's parents' graves. After walking about a half a mile into the cemetery they finally stopped and Neji kneeled down in front of the gravestones. He would have cleaned them himself, but they were already clean, for someone's job here was to make sure that the headstones were always clean. Placing his hands together and bowing his head and made a silent prayer to his deceased parents. Sasuke waited quietly behind him as Neji stayed on his knees remembering his parents. He thought he would be over their deaths by now, but for some reason it felt like something was missing. He knew they had been murdered, but by who? His family said that they had had no enemies. So who would want to murder them? He knew that his family was keeping something from him and he swore that he would find out what it was, he had to know the truth.

"Sasuke?" Neji said standing.

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me find out the truth about my past?" He asked turning and looking straight at Sasuke.

"Of course," Sasuke said smirking. "It's odd for you to ask for help though."

"Don't push me Uchiha," Neji said dangerously as he began walking back to their car.

"Fine," Sasuke responded as they walked back to the car.

The tension that had been present before was now gone and a calmness enveloped them as they drove back to where they lived.

"So Sasuke I heard you paid some guy at Aizu High School to write something on all the chalkboards in the school, is it true?" Neji questioned.

"Yes, I'm just telling him I'm interested," Sasuke said smirking.

"You sure got over realizing you were gay and loved an idiot really fast."

"I did a lot of thinking while I was in jail."

"Next time I'm not bailing you out," Neji warned as he turned onto Sasuke's driveway.

"I won't be in jail ever again," Sasuke stated.

"I'm not so sure about that," Neji replied smirking as Sasuke glared at him before walking up the stairs and into his house. Looking at his watch he decided he didn't really want to eat dinner with his family and would have to settle for convenience store food. He was about to drive off before Sasuke came running back out and down the stairs and got back into the car.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Ditching dinner with my family and their friends who have single daughters they want to marry off," Sasuke said as Neji pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm glad I don't have your problem," Neji said smirking. "How are you going to tell your parents you are gay?"

"I'm not."

"You know they'll eventually find out," Neji said.

"Well until that time comes, they won't know."

"Alright."

"So where are we going?"

"A convenience store," Neji replied parking along the side of the road, not wanting to park in front of the store where a bunch of people were standing.

"I wonder what's going on there," Sasuke said aloud as they walked closer.

-

"Gaara why are we stealing this girl's cat?" Kyoko asked holding the cute little white kitten as they walked down the street towards Gaara's house.

"She is Sasuke's fan club's president and we are going to frame him for its murder."

"How could you kill this cute little, innocent kitty?" Kyoko asked holding the kitty up to his face as they walked into the house.

"Like this," Gaara said as he grabbed the small cat and took out his pocketknife slicing through its thin skin and puncturing its heart. The kitten hissed in pain and moved frantically for a moment before dying.

"How can you kill so easily?" She asked horrified.

"Once you've done something so many times, you become immune to its affects."

"You are horrible."

"I know…" Gaara said holding the kitten close. "Now we just need to go find Neji and Sasuke."

"Oh yeah, Naruto wanted us to meet him at the 7-11. We need to go there first."

"Okay," Gaara said slipping his school bag off his shoulder while still holding the cat. He then followed Kyoko out of his home as they made their way to where Naruto was waiting.

"I'm glad we live near the 7-11," Kyoko said walking around the corner and quickened her pace as she saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto!"

"HI!" Naruto yelled excited to see his friends. "Why is Gaara carrying a dead cat?" Naruto's face was grossed out yet curious.

"He killed it…" Kyoko answered.

"I know… but why?" He asked getting closer trying to get a better look.

"So he can frame Sasuke for it," Kyoko answered again.

"Why isn't Gaara talking?" Naruto then asked.

"Because he is being anti-social again."

"Oh…"

"I want a slurpee," Gaara proclaimed walking into the 7-11 with the dead cat still in his arms. The other two looked at each other before quickly following him. They however couldn't get through the door because Gaara had abruptly stopped walking.

"What?" Kyoko asked looking around Gaara to the cash register where the boy's gaze was fixated.

"Neji works at 7-11…" Gaara whispered almost dropping the cat.

"I am not Neji!" The Neji-look-alike yelled from behind the counter. "I'm his FEMALE cousin."

"Well you know it's not that you look like a boy it's more like Neji looks like a girl," Kyoko commented walking past Gaara who was now upset that he had been tricked.

"How many cousins do you people have?" Naruto questioned walking up to her and looking at her inspecting the girl from head to toe.

"Too many," She muttered darkly.

"You family has issues," Kyoko said looking at some chips trying to decide what to get.

"No! Neji just makes us all look bad compared to him and I look just like him! It's humiliating."

While the three were talking Gaara had gone to the back of the store and gotten his slurpee. While drinking the pure sugar drink he walked back and placed some bills on the counter and waited patiently while he got his change.

"You're hot," The girl said as she handed him the change.

"I'm gay."

"Damn! That sucks, oh well."

"He loves your cousin Neji," Kyoko said finally deciding on a bag of chips.

An awkward silence settled into the air before the girl spoke.

"So why are you carrying around a dead cat?"

"Someone killed his kitten and he is so torn up about it that he is bringing it everywhere with him," Kyoko said quickly making up a lie. She then looked around and noticed Naruto was gone. "Where is Naruto?"

"Outside," Gaara muttered walking out the door. She looked over and sure enough there was Naruto, only he was surrounded by a bunch of guys.

"Oh god, why does drama follow these two boys everywhere?" She questioned to herself waving goodbye to the Neji copy as she walked outside.

"Are you gay?" She heard a boy say that was standing near Naruto.

"NO! THOSE TWO SICKOS OVER THERE FORCED ME INTO A DRESS!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kyoko and Gaara.

"Is that guy holding a dead cat?" One said disgusted.

"Oh my god he is!" Another one yelled.

"That's sick!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyoko yelled. "HE IS A VERY EMOTIONAL BOY! So he's just very upset at the murder of his kitten."

"Why would someone murder his cat?" Someone asked.

"Because they are jealous of him," Kyoko answered before noticing that Naruto was trying to sneak away. "Naruto you called us out here, you can't just leave!"

"A call-out?" One boy questioned.

"FIGHT!" Another yelled and soon the others joined in also shouting.

"Have fun Kyoko," Gaara said petting the dead cat in an affectionate way.

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Why are we fighting?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Kyoko as she too approached him.

"I have no idea, but I'm bored and frustrated with Gaara so let's go," Kyoko said with a smirk, going on the offence.

"Okay," Naruto said taking a step back and blocking the fist going for his face. He then pivoted on his food and bent low moving his fist to make contact with Kyoko's stomach. Seeing his attack she slid back and turned on her feet, the tan fist narrowly missing her. She grabbed his arm and using his momentum, stepped with him flipping him over and he landed on the ground.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled standing back up anger evident in his eyes. This time he took the offence stepping forward quickly faking a punch and ducking down sliding his leg across the ground causing Kyoko to lose her balance and fall backwards. She made movements to stop herself and push herself back up but Naruto had already foreseen that and kicked her in the side.

"FUCK!" Kyoko said grabbing her side. She stood up letting go of her side now angry as well. Soon the fight got intense as the boys around them kept cheering.

No one but Gaara noticed Sasuke and Neji walking towards them. Looking at them it looked as if they were holding hands. He clutched the cat tighter to his body as anger filled him.

The two boys weren't holding hands though. Their hands were just moving at the same time with each other and they had to walk close together because the sidewalk was thin.

"Kyoko, Naruto. Stop." Gaara commanded. The two looked over at him stopping all motion. Each had been moving in for a punch, but now lowered their fists and walked over to Gaara standing behind him on either side.

"Whoa… I think Gaara has to be the coolest of them," A tall boy from the group said.

"Yeah…" Some others said agreeing.

"Can we join your guys' group?" Another of the many boys asked.

"No," Gaara said glaring coldly at them. "These two are already annoying enough. I don't need more idiots around me."

With that said he began walking drinking his slurpee, starting to feel the sugar rush taking effect. Kyoko and Naruto followed making faces at the disappointed boys until they noticed Neji and Sasuke.

"Oh…you made us stop so you could talk to them?" Kyoko asked annoyed. "I almost had Naruto beat."

"Liar! I was the one that was going to win!"

"Yeah maybe in your dreams!"

"Uchiha. Neji," Gaara said as they stood facing each other.

"Gaara."

"Sabaku."

"Koboyashi."

"Kyoko why did you say your own last name?" Naruto asked.

"Because I wanted to be included."

"You're a loser."

"No I'm not! You are a loser!"

As the two bickered the other three boys had a conversation of their own.

"I didn't expect to see you two here," Gaara started glaring coldly at Sasuke.

"I don't want to eat dinner at home tonight," Neji, replied seeming to not notice the hateful looks Gaara was giving Sasuke.

"I see," Gaara felt as if he couldn't stand still. He wanted Neji so bad. The sugar was effecting too much for his liking. _As long as Uchiha stays away from Neji, I'll be able to restrain myself._

Sasuke saw the look grow colder and moved back, bumping into Neji's shoulder. Gaara then lost it.

"Why do you like him?" Gaara demanded pointing at Sasuke. "Why don't you like me instead?"

"What?" Neji asked confused at the sudden question.

"Neji run!" Kyoko yelled, she knew about Gaara's problems with handling sugar in a healthy way.

"Huh?" Neji asked he was terribly confused now.

"Are you blind?" Gaara said throwing the dead cat at Sasuke who on reflex caught it before dropping it to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked backing away from Gaara a bit but the boy just kept advancing until he had his arms wrapped around Neji's waist holding him and preventing him from moving away.

"I love you!" Gaara yelled angrily. "Yet you haven't even noticed! I've loved you since we were kids and obsessed over you night and day. I just want to be near you and hear your voice. I want you to hold me and tell me you love me too! But no! You are with Uchiha! You don't know how much you helped me as a child! You were the only one that cared."

Suddenly a few memories flashed into Neji's mind. Ones of a teary-eyed Gaara hugging him tightly and not wanting to go and of him asking to never leave him in which he promised he wouldn't.

"I-" Neji was cut off by the pair of lips that were previously yelling at him as well as confessing their owner's love.

Neji's eyes widened a fraction before he sighed and tilted his head gently kissing back. Gaara feeling his kiss returned pulled away shocked.

"I remember a little," Neji admitted. "I think we should talk… privately." Neji grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him down the sidewalk.

"Your friend just ditched you," Kyoko said to Sasuke, laughing.

"So did yours," Sasuke replied glaring at her.

"Yeah, but my house is right down the street and yours is like miles away."

"…Good point," Sasuke responded.

"What are we supposed to do with the dead cat?" Naruto asked his gaze fixated on the dead kitten.

"I don't know…" Kyoko said realizing she had no idea who's cat it was.

"Sasuke-kun!" They heard a girl's voice yell from behind them. They all turned and looked to see a pink haired girl running towards them a large smile on her face. "It's so-"

All of the sudden the girl stopped staring at the dead cat horrified.

"M-Momo?" Sakura stuttered staring down at the dead kitten. Tears formed in her eyes as she dropped to her knees. "W-who killed her?" Sakura asked looking up at the three. That was when she noticed blood on Sasuke's hands and shirt. "Sasuke… you killed Momo?" A blank look filled Sakura's eyes. "Why?"

"I didn't." Sasuke protested.

"How could you? I hate you Sasuke! Hate you!" Sakura yelled picking up her dead kitten before running off in the direction of her home.

"Good job Princess," Kyoko said. "You made a girl cry."

"That was mean Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said.

"But I didn't kill it."

"So? She thinks you did," Kyoko said walking off. "Naruto you're letting Sasuke stay the night at your house."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have no idea if Gaara or Neji are coming back tonight…"

-

"Gaara…" Neji said as they drove quickly down a road. "I want you to tell me everything…"

"Okay," Gaara said nodding slightly.

"I want to remember everything… remember you."

"I'll tell you everything, but on one condition," Gaara said turning to look at Neji as he pulled up to a small wooden cottage.

"Which is?" Neji asked looking over to Gaara making eye contact.

"You have to promise you won't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Neji asked.

"Just promise!" Gaara yelled. He hated how he acted when he had so much sugar in his system.

"…I promise…"

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**


End file.
